brony_landfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Frases Brony 6
En esta pagina podrás encontrar descripciones de las frases y simbolos mas comunes usadas por los bronies, sabrás su uso, su significado, y si es posible, su origen. Keep calm and flutter on Es el titulo del episodio 10 de la temporada 3 de My Little Pony, esta frase es una obvia parodia al meme de Keep calm, esta frase es muy comín en memes del fandom. Keep your mane on Se utiliza para instar a alguien a no entrar en pánico o perder los estribos. Kick flank Es una parodia a la frase "Kick Ass" que seria en español. patea traseros Krav Pega Hace referencia al sistema de lucha y defensa israeli el Krav Maga Let's fly to the castle! Referencia a un clip de sonido de un juguete de Princesa Celestia que suena cómicamente fuera de personaje. Popularizado por el video de tres segundos de Viva Reverie "Let's fly to the castle!". Love and Tolerate Es una de las frases brony mas conocidas, esto es ya que se usa como ideal de la comunidad, y esta misma esta basada en los ideales dados por la serie de My Little Pony, los cuales enseñan valores acerca de la amistad. Malestia Prince (Principe) Malestia es una versión masculina de la Princesa Celestia. Mane 6 or Mane Six Se refiere a los seis personajes principales del espectáculo. Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Applejack y Fluttershy. Mane6 es también el nombre de un estudio de juego de bronces que era conocido por crear "Fighting is Magic" antes de que Hasbro exigiera su derribo. Mare Una palabra para referirse a un personaje femenino, una yegua en caso de ser un pony. Mare-talk Una conservación entre yeguas adultas jóvenes y yeguas adultas sobre diferentes temas. Este tipo de conservaciones en mayor parte del tiempo son sobre temas maduros como relaciones y temas similares. Meme Los memes de Internet están asociados a los medios, frases clave y tendencias más generales que se extienden a través de varios medios en la World Wide Web, como clientes de chat, blogs, sitios de redes sociales, correo electrónico, foros y paneles de imágenes . A menudo se utilizan para señalar cómo las tendencias en línea evolucionan y cambian con el tiempo, creando varios derivados nuevos. MLP Es el acronimo del titulo de la serie de "My Little Pony". Molestia o Trollestia Son apodos para la Princesa Celestia, estos se usan cuando Celestia es asociada con el acto de trolear, y ha inspirado imágenes y videos derivados de la princesa actuando maliciosamente. Mule La descendencia infértil de un burro macho y un pony hembra. Murdershy Es una palabra para referenciar a una version psicotica y con ansias de asesinar de Fluttershy, una de sus versiones mas famosas es la de la parodia de PONY.MOV. Alguien que quiere que la gente se mantenga fuera de su cobertizo. Ella va a actuar lindo, inocente, y permanecer en silencio en la mayoría de las veces, porque nadie quiere trazar un asesinato a cabo en voz alta. ..., my flank …, my ass (..., mi trasero). … my hoof …, my ass (..., mi trasero). Neigh-sayer Uno que a menudo se involucra en quejas excesivas, bromas negativas y / o una actitud genuinamente pobre y pesimista . Los que menosprecian se distinguen por su tendencia a ver consistentemente el vaso medio vacío, hacer frecuentes viajes de ida a la ciudad negativa, y constantemente enfatizan lo peor de una situación. Nope Es una palabra que se usa para negar, es muy famosa en los memes ya que se puede usar con sentido de comedia, ademas de ser una de las palabras mas usadas por Big Machintosh Nopony Es una palabra equivalente a Nobody o No one, significa nadie, o en este caso ningun pony. [Pagina Anterior][Pagina Suiguiente]